Girl of heart
by Queen-Of-Angels-Yuki
Summary: Nature and stone can be a cold or calm an opportunity to fate and hope. This young woman learned from moment one she had to be strong even when she grow up as a fragile being. Now her strength will be her greatest ally. (Edited by music ninja.)


Marissa was studying happily she had always worked her hardest to be the top in her grade including when she was very young but now here she was studying her absolute hardest to get into a fancy school.

The amount that he was also working on an element idea for her to figure out what was the best power. Suddenly she heard a loud noise so she went to check it out when she opened the window something pushed her and fell down to the floor hitting the ground below.

* * *

A woman appeared she looked fairly young long white hair that went up to her waist she wore a black dress as she was working on her own plans as she walked up the street her stomach protruding. Until a large man pierced her heart.

The ambulance quickly came moments later.

* * *

-5 years later-

Marissa a young girl born in a hospital had a shadow like being copy others quirks like she saw her mother from before trying to heal herself but she was dead before she could.

Her quirk developed at a very young age and she had to stay in a hospital since the adoption agency couldn't come out in the boons to get her parents so she sat there alone. Until a new patient came in one she saw on tv while the other kids avoided her.

So she hid in the room they took him she waited for them to leave so she could see him. Once the doctors and nurses were gone, Marissa let herself be seen. The man immediately noticed her.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"No. Are you?" She contoured she put her hands on his bed. "People don't normally come here unless they're hiding, All Might." She said in an angelic tone well she hummed sweetly. "Want me to sing for you? Might make you feel better."

"Don't know how you picked up on my identity," he said.

"The adults say I'm too smart for my age."

"It sounds like they're right," said All Might. "Are your parents around?"

She ignored the question and started to sing like she saw her mother did. A white light filled the room and a shadow peeked its head out. The light went over All Might his injury slowly fading not enough to be completely gone but enough some of his stomach and other organs started to reform. Before she stopped she spoke again. "Mama tried to use a song to heal herself but she didn't have enough energy. She copied it from a man. I'm tired so I'll leave now."

She walked off leaving him in the room and a shadow like a creature disappearing.

All Might started moving around. He felt much better now. It was amazing! He had to find out who she was so he could thank her.

A nurse came in she noticed All Might sitting up to her surprise she instantly called the doctor.

* * *

Hours later

After many tests and a few fewer surgeries then they expected they told all Might that his organs regenerated enough that he'd be ok for hero work but he'd experience some vomiting of blood and he'd only have 6 to 7 hours of hero work then if his organs were not healed at all. He'd even still have a scar but the internal damage was way less than before.

"Honestly that girl probably extended your life span by 40 to 50 years. And as for your question, she lives here in the hospital the adoption agency couldn't get out here since only locals know the way and we're pretty hushed about this place. So the staff takes care of her until someone gives us permission. She's a sweet yet to mature and a bit scary sometimes for her age. Her mother died a few years back her hero name was Copycat and her husband was killed during the hero's duty he was Shadow Reflect. Um the girl herself has both abilities and has copied some of the kids quirks over the days."

All Might looked back at the girl. "I see. So she's an orphan," he said. And then he got an idea. "What if she didn't have to be anymore?"

"I'd say it'd be nice for the girl to have a place to stay other than here. you're welcome to fill out the adoption papers." She motioned to the nurse who had papers in hand and gave them to All Might. "Take your time and get better she'll be here well you heal up."

"Why-" All Might started. Then the doctor spoke up.

"We've been waiting for this day for a while."

All Might thought it was a bit odd that they were so quick to let him adopt her. But another part of him did not care. He filled out the paperwork. Soon the child would have a real home and he could be a father.

* * *

-in the children's area-

Marissa was wondering again when she noticed the man one of the heroes she heard about but others rarely know Eraserhead Aizawa. "Hi, EraserHead."

The little girl had a shirt that was black and said 'Girls Rock'. Her long strawberry blonde hair that went up to her waist. She was a pale skinned girl with oval eyebrows she was pretty cute for such a blank expression. Her jeans had a cat pick on them and she wore sneakers.

"Hi," said Aizawa. "You're good. Most people don't recognize me right away. Probably because I avoid paparazzi."

"I notice everyone if your looking for All Might he's in room 26." She walked away from him.

"He actually called me about something important," said Aizawa. She was already gone. "Well, that was abrupt."

He went to All Might's room. "Please tell me you're not thinking about adopting the girl who disappears a lot."

"You better believe I am," said All Might. "She needs a family. Her parents are dead and they can't find anyone to adopt her."

"You're a soft idiot, you know that?" Then they turned around seeing Marissa when she appeared.

"More like the compassionate guy," said All Might with a smile. "Marissa, you probably already heard that I've decided to adopt you. If you'll have me as your father."

"Sure I have no problem with it," Marissa said in a simple tone. "Oh hi, uncle Aizawa."

"You know All Might and I aren't related, right?" Aizawa asked.

"Yep. But you're now my uncle." She cooly said putting her hands behind her back.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Okay. All Might, you might wanna get her new room prepped."

"I was actually just about to ask her what she likes," said All Might. He then turned to Marissa. "So, what kind of bed do you like? How about books or toys?"

"Abed and a few books are fine I don't need anything." She said in a simple tone.

"It's really no trouble at all," said All Might, becoming his heroic form. "You're my little princess. I'm allowed to dote on you."

She twiddled her thumbs a little and said, "Kitty stuffy."

"Do you like cats?" All Might asked. "Very well, you're getting a surprise at home."

"You're getting her a bunch of stuffed cats?" Aizawa asked. All Might then whispered something in his ear. "Really? That's what you're doing?"

Marissa tilted her head but hugged uncle Aizawa.

"She definitely likes you." All Might said in amusement.

Aizawa sighed and said, "Okay, Marissa, let your uncle go so he can get you the furniture for your room. And I gotta get you that present your dad wants to surprise you with."

She let him go and ran to play with the other kids. As he watched her, All Might held his smile even with his change.

"She's a good kid," said All Might.

"Yeah," said Aizawa. "You get yourself ready to go while I head to the stores and then the animal shelter. You think she's ready for a pet?"

"I'm sure she'll love one," said All Might.

* * *

-All Might's home-

She was staring at the fluffy bed it was so soft she slept layed her face on it. He even put a bunch of books on her shelves, remembering that she said she liked books.

"I'm glad you like your room," said All Might as he came in with a gift box. "I have a present for you."

Marissa took the box and opened it. Her eyes lit up at what she saw what was inside. It was a ragdoll kitten with bright brown and yellow fur and green eyes.

Her eyes lit up before cuddling the cat. She completely idolized by the cat. It was just too adorable to her.

She rubbed her cheek against it happily. "Thank you, daddy." She gave him a huge smile.

"You're welcome, sweety," All Might said. "I'm so happy you like her."

She went to get food for the cat. All might was confused for a moment by shrugged as he went to his room.

* * *

-6 hours later-

All Might have heard a knock on the door. It was his daughter and her cat at the door who news happily was there she grabbed his hand dragging him over and there he saw a roast with mashed potatoes and roasted carrots and tea.

"I made dinner."

"You made all this yourself?" All Might asked.

"Yep well me and Shade," Marissa said as a shadow popped out looking sheepishly it's huge fox-like head started to tilt as it nervously twiddled its thumbs. red eyes blinked and six tails shifted. "He's apart from my quirk."

"He's very interesting," said All Might, smiling proudly.

The shadow disappeared into its shadows. "Anyway let's eat." She took a seat and smiled at him.

The cat was munching happily on her own food. All Might took a bite of his daughters cooking and nearly changed to his heroic form.

"This is great, Mari!" he happily said. "You're a gifted girl."

"Thanks. Now eat a lot we need to get your weight a little higher so you can be healthy and full." She said in a determined tone.

All might be pretty happy but he wondered if he was gonna be 10 pounds while well he lived with her.

* * *

-5 years later ua-

Over the years she learned to navigate the media even so far as to show a cheerful happy smile when they were around being polite and happy.

She wanted to keep her father's image pure and hopeful and her normal personality wasn't gonna cut it. She was calm and collective and rarely showed her emotions but she did have special moments where her real smile came out mainly with her father or her uncle.

"Now, remember, Marissa, some of these students are the future of heroes," All Might told his daughter.

She nodded understanding before they reached the principles office inside was a rat dog bear thing.

"Adorable," Marissa said cutely. She really liked cute things.

"Oh. Thank you, little one," he said in a sweet manner. "All Might, is this angel your daughter?"

"Yes she is," he said with a smile.

"I plan to be a hero in the future so dad wished to show me some things to prepare me." She said in a gentle tone. "I plan to learn as much as I can from my father."

"Is that so?" The creature asked. "Well, then maybe you should go to school here?"

"That is my plan. Anyway, I'll sit over there while you and my dad talk." She walked over to the couch ready and waiting for it.

"She's an ambitious girl," said the creature. And then he looked at All Might. "Anyway, we'll be assembling our students in the auditorium in two hours for your presentation. Have you prepared it?"

"I have, sir," said All Might. "My daughter even helped put together video montages of hero activity. She made the case that it would inspire even the students who are still figuring themselves out."

"That's great," said the creature.

All Might was so proud of her as Marissa typed her homework up. Debating on whether she should make chicken or tacos.

* * *

-5 years later-

Marissa was jogging with her shadow in the new neighborhood because her father was doing hero work. She herself had a temp hero license so she could deal with crimes as long as she had a pro hero with her or approval which she did for a month.

"Hey! That guy just robbed my store!" a man yelled Marissa stopped seeing a man grow to enormous size, of course, she ran into this situation.

She summoned her shadow. Noticing the area being cut off she walked up and flashed her card letting her in cross the waterline.

"There's at least one pro on route," a cop told her. Them as they watched her come at the man. Her shadow struck at the man causing him to stumble.

Then Marissa used Mt Lady quirk she saw using abilities and grow to the size of her and sent him into the ground with one large kick.

"OMG!" A girl shouted. "It's All Might's daughter!"

"She's so awesome!" Another shouted.

"Are you single?!" A teenage boy shouted to her.

She waved before tying the man up and shrinking down before walking past the barrier. "Please make sure this man is taken to jail accordingly. Excuse me I have a run to continue." She said to Kami woods as he came up to the scene and passing him.

"No problem," he said. "And the nice job, Shadow Copy. Is that what you call yourself?"

"Pardon!" a voice called. It was a boy with messy green hair. "Can I get an autograph?"

"Hum sure I don't mind." She looked at his book before looking back at Kami woods. "Honestly I'm haven't deciding. I might but I still only have a temp pass so once I graduate UA I'll probably pick something official." She sighed the kid who was her age book.

"Okay. Until then, I'll just say Marissa," Kami Woods said.

"If you ask me, Shadow Copy is a great choice," said the boy, smiling and starstruck. "You are so cool."

"Thank you. Work hard and maybe you can be a hero in the future." She gave him a fake smile before walking off.

The boy's smile got bigger and he started tearing up. "Thank you! You don't know what it means to hear that!"

The girl was gone after that.

* * *

-At All Might's house-

She was drinking some water from the fridge. She hoped her father would get home soon. That was when she turned on the TV. There was a news story about a sludge villain at large. They said it had a boy as its prisoner.

She looked a little surprised she wondered if she should go out again it wasn't like she was needed. Her father's time limit was up today but she was sure the others where handling it…..she shook her head opening the door again she was gonna be a hero so that meant she had to help.

She was about to run out when a thought occurred would she even make it in time.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

She had arrived just as a boy ran into the scene pulling at the slime with hands disparate to grasp anything.

It was starting to look like it was all in vain when a blur showed up. It was All Might himself. her father.

Marissa looked concerned. She wondered if something happened.

"Texas punch!" He shouted, and then punched the villain.

This resulted in the monster falling apart and freeing the boys. All Might held them and faced the crowd.

"Everything is alright now. Because I am here!" All Might said. her father was such a great man. She giggled a bit.

She went over as it begins to rain. "Apparently I wasn't needed. Great job, daddy." She clapped a smile formed on her lip.

"I'm glad you were here all the same, sweetie," said All Might. Marissa hugged him as he put the kids down.

The crowd did an aw. The adorable scene was probably gonna be huge on tv. Before anyone could get an interview, though, All Might took his daughter and jumped both getting away from the area.

* * *

-hours later-

She was making dinner her gentle smile formed on his lips.

"You know, hun, I think that boy from before might be the one to inherit my power," said All Might.

Marissa smiled. "Sounds like a great idea," she served him the meal. "Hopefully he makes it in UA then, of course, I'm gonna have to stop my cheerful every moment." She sighed her natural demeanor appeared.

"I'm gonna train him myself," said All Might. "You too, hun. I'll help you with practice and study."

"I train a lot on my own anyway dad don't worry about it besides I gotta help too with interviews." She explained in a sweet tone. at that moment she smiled at him.

All Might smiled back at her and said, "Let me tell you something I told him. You too can become a hero."

"Uh, father there was no doubt about that, oh, speaking of which I was called yesterday and apparently I got enough recommendations I could get in without taking the exams but I plan on taking them either way ...so I'm gonna help with the interview process with your new prodigy."

All Might laughed a little and said, "That's my girl."

-Training day 1-

Marissa was working on her homework on a chair her cold look came into view and Izuku came over he felt slightly cold for some reason.

"Uh, why is marissa here?" Izuku asked looking a little nervous at All Might who was standing there with her.

"I'll be doing the interviews. You'll be taking a two hour interview each day in between training sessions." Marissa said in a simple tone well doing her homework her father was still smiling when she said that.

"Interview?" Izuku asked in surprise. "The school interviews applicants?"

"No. A hero gets interviewed all the time. I've been, even my father has, and being a temp means you will. What you say and how you act is a big thing its how the public sees you so if you sont want to look like a fool on camera or a incompetent. Which is why I'm doing it with you."

Izuku looked nervous. "I have to practice that now? While balancing training and studying?"

"Yep you'll be fine." She said in a simple tone before going back to her homework and gestured to her father.

"Right now, is your training," said All Might. She gave her father a thumbs up.

"Okay," Izuku said, nervously.

Marissa wondered if he'd survive a day of training. As she worked, Marissa checked in and saw him moving the trash from the beach.

"He's not doing too bad," said All Might.

She looked how much he was struggling. "He's gonna break by the end of the day."

"Don't sell him short," said All Might

They saw izuku fall to ground looking dead. He was trying to pull a huge piece of trash. "Dad maybe you should dial it back a bit."

"Maybe just a bit."


End file.
